The present invention relates to an improved rotary cleaning device for cleaning the interior surface of a cylindrical housing such as a cyclone furnace or boiler. The device includes a pair of rotary lances which deliver cleaning fluid under high pressure across the entire surface area of the interior of the housing cylindrical wall to remove particulates, grease, grime and the like from the wall.